herofandomcom-20200223-history
House of Mogh
The House of Mogh was one of the Great Houses of the Klingon Empire in the 23rd and 24th centuries. Members of the House of Mogh were featured in Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country, Star Trek: The Next Generation, and Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. Members of the House of Mogh were known for being highly honorable, feared by enemies, and respected by friends. The House played a major role in Klingon politics and foreign relations in both the 23rd and 24th centuries. The House was represented on the High Council by a female in the 2250s, who was present when L'Rell and Ash Tyler presented the plans for the new D7 cruiser to the council. The house was led by Worf in the late 23rd century. A defense attorney he was the elder brother of Thok Mak. Worf was noted for his defense of Starfleet officers James T. Kirk and Leonard McCoy after the two men were framed for the murder of Chancellor Gorkon. Even though it was nothing more than a show trial Worf did save the lives of Kirk and McCoy by convincing the court not to sentence them to death, enabling their later rescue. Worf helped unmask and assassin at the initial talks between the Empire and the United Federation of Planets. Afterwards Worf continued his service to the Empire, rising to the rank of General before his death in 2333. Worf's son Mogh assumed leadership of the house after the death of his father. He and his wife Kassin had two sons, Worf and Kurn. When Mogh was sent to Khitomer to track down an assassin Kurn was left in the care of the family friend Lorgh in case the worst happened. Mogh and Kassin were killed in an attack on Khitomer by the Romulans. Worf was adopted by Sergei and Helena Rozhenko in order to keep him safe from the House's enemies. Kurn meanwhile was raised by Lorgh as his son. Told the truth about his heritage, Lorgh and Kurn kept Kurn's bloodlines secret. Upon growing up Worf entered Starfleet Academy and became the first Klingon Starfleet officer. In 2366 the Klingons learned that Ja'rod - a longtime enemy of the House of Mogh - had betrayed Khitomer to the Romulans. Neither Duras or the High Council were willing to have the House of Duras face the music for Ja'rod's crimes as required under Klingon law. With Worf living in the Federation and being unaware of Kurn's true bloodlines the High Council made the House of Mogh into a scapegoat, blaming Mogh for the Romulan attack that cost 4,000 Klingon lives. Learning of this Kurn sought out his brother Worf. They returned to Qo'noS to challenge the ruling of the council. Worf had his brother continue to maintain that he was the son of Lorgh. With the help of Captain Jean-Luc Picard and the crew of the Enterprise the truth was uncovered. The council was still unwilling to reverse its decision. Worf decided to live to fight another day, and accepted discommendation from the council. Kurn meanwhile was able to continue his life in the Empire, waiting for the day when he and his brother would regain their family honor. For the next couple years Worf was persona non grata in the Empire. In 2367 Worf and Kurn sided with Gowron when he was installed as Chancellor of the Klingon Empire. As his first official act as Chancellor Gowron restored the honor of the House of Mogh. Worf briefly left Starfleet to take up arms on behalf of Gowron with his brother Kurn in the civil war that followed with the House of Duras and their supporters. After the war the House of Mogh was definitely in ascendance. In payment for Worf and Kurn's service during the war, Kurn was granted a seat on the High Council. Worf returned to the Federation but commanded a great deal of respect from his fellow Klingons. It all came crashing down in 2372 when Worf refused to support the Klingon Empire's invasion of the Cardassian Empire. In retaliation Gowron stripped the House of Mogh of its lands, titles, and military resources. Kurn was ejected from the council in front of the Emperor. Kurn tried to get his brother to kill him so he could have an honorable death, Worf was unable to kill his brother, and arranged for Kurn to undergo a memory wipe. Placed in the care of their father's friend Noggra, Kurn began his new life as Noggra's son Rodek. At this point the House of Mogh no longer existed within the Empire. Worf continued to wear the emblems of his House to remember the past. After helping his friend Martok regain his confidence and command abilities after his escape from the Dominion prison camp, Martok invited him to become a member of the House of Martok, claiming Worf as his brother. Following Worf's joining the House of Martok his son Alexander Rozhenko was also invited into the House of Martok. When Worf married Jadzia Dax, she also became a member of Martok's house, along with Dax's next host Ezri. Membership The following individuals were members of the House of Mogh. HouseOfMogh2257.png|The House's High Council Representative in 2257 ColWorf.jpg|Worf, Father of Mogh|link=Worf (Undiscovered Country) Mogh.jpg|Mogh, son of Worf Worf2379.jpg|Worf, Son of Mogh|link=Worf, Son of Mogh Kurn.jpg|Kurn, Son of Mogh|link=Kurn AlexanderRozhenko.jpg|Alexander Rozhenko Gallery imagesmok.jpg House_of_Mogh.gif Category:Organizations Category:Families Category:Scapegoat Category:Book Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Dissolved Organization Category:Star Trek Heroes